


The Kitten's Name

by Rhodandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodandra/pseuds/Rhodandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers try to name a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten's Name

The argument started over the silliest thing. They had been talking about what to name the kitten (the one that Steve brought home when he brought Bucky home, the two found in the same alley). Someone suggested Sherlock, which lead to Steve being excited that Sherlock was still popular and that somehow lead to someone asking what Sherlock would name a kitten.

“Which Sherlock?” asked Clint.

“What do you mean which Sherlock?” Steve asked innocently.

“The Sherlock from the BBC’s Sherlock, the Sherlock from the Robert Downey Jr. movies, or the Sherlock from ACD’s stories,” Clint said. “Or one of the other movie or TV versions of Sherlock. There are tons of Sherlocks to choose from.”

“Obviously Sherlock would call a cat John,” said Natasha. She was an ardent Johnlock shipper. “Well, the BBC Sherlock would at the very least.”

“Obviously Sherlock would call a cat Irene,” Tony insisted. “They are obviously in love with each other. Any fool can see that.”

“I think we could consider that Robert Downey Jr.’s Sherlock would, but ACD’s wouldn’t likely keep a cat,” Bruce pointed out. “He might ask Mrs. Hudson if she wanted a cat, but he’d be unlikely to want to care for one himself. He had use of a bloodhound in at least one story, but he didn’t own it.”

“I think Bucky should decide what we name this cat,” Steve said.

“Her name is Molly. And you are all very crazy. Steve, can we get out of here?” Bucky asked, glaring at the people surrounding him. Steve graciously led Bucky to his floor in the tower, away from the rest of the Avengers and their silliness about kitten names.

“We forgot to even ask what gender the kitten was!” Tony said. “It’s always something!”

“Tony, are you secretly Robert Downey Jr.?” Bruce asked.

“Bruce, when would I find the time to be him? I do have to sleep sometime.”


End file.
